Taddeo Taggart
I DREAMED I WAS MISSING NO ONE WOULD LISTEN, CAUSE NO ONE ELSE CARED WHAT AM I LEAVING WHEN I'M DONE HERE full name: Taddeo Caedmon Taggart nicknames: Tag birthday: May 15 age: 16 occupation Cowboy location: District 10 KEEP ME IN YOUR MEMORY LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST hair color: Long (for a boy) dark brown eye color: Crystal clear blue eyes. height and body type: Tall and well built from hauling hay and feed for the cattle around all day. distinguishing features: His big expressive blue eyes. face claim: Taylor Kitsch WHEN MY TIME COMES FORGET THE WRONG THAT I'VE DONE likes: Horses, quiet, night time and riding. dislikes: Loud people, Rudeness strengths: Horse back riding, Staff fighting and calming an agitated crowd weaknesses: Gambling fears: To die in the hunger games like so many before. goals: To run a ranch of his own one day. personality overview: Tag is a very laid back and outgoing sort of guy. He enjoys the quiet life and despises anyone who would seek to disturb his peace and quiet. If provoked his quiet demeanor changes to a violent and mean type of person. It would be best to not provoke him. His mother says it is to hide the soft and caring side hidden within. I'M STRONG ON THE SURFACE NOT ALL THE WAY THROUGH mother: Tahira Sabira Taggart father: Theodore Kadin Taggart siblings: Taborri Cadence Taggart, goes by Cady.(18) others: Horse named Tallara, which means rain. wealth status: Moderate overall history: Tag was one of the few fortunate children born to a family that had been given a ranch to care for the cattle that the district is known for. He has been herding and caring for the animals for as long as he can remember and enjoys the peace and quiet he finds while out on the range with them. From a very young age Tag has shown an aptitude, not only for animals, but for getting himself in trouble. One day he got into a fight with a peace keeper twice his size and only lost because the peacekeepers partner intervened and knocked the young boy out. It was a miracle that he had not been whipped and put in his place from then on but for some reason the peacekeepers took a liking to him. They liked his spirit, they took it upon themselves to teach the spirited young man how to properly defend himself and taught him to fight with a tall staff. His parents found it amazing and the governor found it entertaining. The peacekeepers also taught him the game of black jack. His parents hate the fact and his father has had several long discussions with the head peacekeeper concerning Tag and his gambling habits. For the most part the peacekeepers laugh it off, but after the discussion with Tags father the head peacekeeper has enforced a new rule that prevented them from gambling outside of their homes. Thus preventing Tag from participating in their games. He has still found a way to satisfy his gambling needs and has yet to get himself into any major trouble involving debt. On his twelfth birthday Tag's father gave him a horse, which after discovering her wondering the fields in the rain, he aptly named Tallara, which means rain. He can always be found out with the cattle, with his horse, a deck of cards, and his staff. LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST alias: Elle or Elletnah rp experience: Way too long where did you find us? Uh, one day I was on a HG rp site, they were talking about shutting down. So I invited Katie and we made a site of our own... JabberJay was born. By the way I am still amazed that JabberJay was open as a site name. Category:District 10 Category:Elletnah